Love is Friendship
by Phoenix hemo
Summary: it's been 10 years since Santana and Brittany last saw eachother. now Santana is a single parent of an 8 year old daughter. will she meet her soul mate once again?will Santana's daughter succeed in fulfilling her mother's last wish? based on a movie. g!p Santana. Quintana in the begining sorry but BRITTANA ENDGAME: and only Brittana smut.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Hey guys. So i wrote another a fanfic. I'm a bit unsure about this story though. It's based on one of my all time favorite indian movie called Kuch Kuch hota hai. I don't know if you guys have seen it. it's a pretty nice movie and i thought of turning it into a Brittana fanfic. i'm gonna stick to the story from the movie but i will give it a Brittana feel. I hope you guys like it. and i welcome all sorts of reviews. so please read and let me know what you think..Thanx..:D Oh and it's G/P..there might not be any smut scenes but just to be safe..

* * *

Brittany was super excited.. she couldn't even fall asleep. it was her 8th birthday tomorrow and she couldn't wait till the clock struck 12 to run downstairs and go through her presents. She was counting each minute until the time was up. Brittany was happy with her young life. She lived with her mama and her grandma. She knew that sometimes her mama found it hard to be a single parent and sometimes even Brittany found it a bit difficult to handle her mami's eccentric ways. she thought back to that afternoon.

* * *

_Brittany was waiting outside the Pasadena Shopping mall waiting for her mami to show up..she was getting restless. as always her mami was late._

_"Hey Little B"_

_Brittany heard her mami call her from behind. but she was angry at her mami. she was almost two hours late and Brittany had even missed her favorite TV shows because she rushed to come meet her mami._

_"Baby c'mon..please listen to me..Look i'm only shit..only 2 hours late."_

_"Yeah 2 hours."_

_"Ok i'm sorry little B but i was busy."_

_"So was I. I haven't even watched television today...because I had to come to do your shopping. I can't handle everything mami. I'm your daughter not your wife." As soon as she said it Brittany bit her tongue. she knew how much that would hurt her mami. She quickly looked up at her mami and noticed that she had a hurt expression and she turned away from Brittany. Brittany went closer and hugged the older woman from behind._

_"I'm sorry mami. I didn't mean to make you feel bad." _

_Her mother turned around and picked up her baby girl and hugged her tightly and held her closer._

_"I know Baby B. It's ok. and you're right i shouldn't have gotten late. it's not very nice of me to keep you waiting for me. will you forgive me?" She held out her pinky and looked into her baby girl's bright eyes._

_Brittany quickly attached her pinky with her mami and gave her megawatt smile._

_"Yeah mami i forgive you."_

_Her mother kissed her gently on her forehead. "I love you baby girl."_

_Brittany's smile grew wider. "I love you too mami."_

* * *

Brittany smiled to herself thinking about her mother. she knew that though her mami acted tough and strong, inside she was very sensitive. she also knew that she was everything to her mami. even though brittany knew how lucky she was to have a mom that loved her so much sometimes she wondered what it would be like to have both her parents with her. She knew how much her mami was missing her mom. She remembered the conversation she overheard between her mami and her grandma after they got back from their shopping trip.

* * *

_Santana was sitting at the dining table going through some of her text messages while waiting for her daughter to come down for dinner while Maribel Lopez was setting up the table. Maribel looked at her daughter going through the phone and sighed._

_"Santana do you remember Mr. Hiram and Leroy Berry?"_

_"Who?" Santana asked without lifting her head._

_"They were our neighbors in New York."_

_"Ah yeah..I remeber mami. So what about them?"_

_"Well Leroy called today. You know they have a daughter about your age. Her name is Rachel. Leroy was actually telling me about her career in braodway and how successful she has gotten and i was talking about you and your business and he suddenly had the craziest idea. you know what he said?"_

_Santana groaned. she knew very well where this conversation was headed. But she figured that maybe if she played dumb her mother might leave her alone._

_"No mami..i have no idea what he might have said."_

_"Well he said that you and Rachel might get along quite well and suggested that maybe we should set you guys up on a date. but i refused flatly. I did the right thing, didn't I mija?"_

_Santana sighed._

_"yeah."_

_"I did the right thing?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So I was right."_

_Santana put her phone away and looked up at her mother and sighed again._

_"Yes mami." Santana noticed her mom looking at her with slight hint of annoyance._

_"Well I must have done the right thing. I never do anything wrong. So what if the girl is sweet and beautiful and successful. Everyone is beautiful these days. But who wants to get married?" _

_Santana got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly from behind. she rested her chin on her mother's shoulder and sighed._

_"What's wrong Mami?"_

_"Mija I just find this family incomplete."_

_"But why mama? I'm there, You're there and Little B is there.. who else do we need? I think this family is perfect"_

_"But Darling when I go out with my friends...they all complain about their daughters-in-law. and I can't even do that."_

_Santana untangled herself from her pouting mother and smiled at her teasingly._

_"Oh that is a huge problem mami. So you need a Daughter in law just so you can complain about her?" Santana smirked at her mom._

_Maribel looked into her daughter's eyes and sighed. she knew how stubborn Santana was. _

_"No mija.. I just want you to be happy."_

_Santana saw the sincereity in her mom's eyes and she knew how much her mother worried about her. she gave her a soft smile and said,_

_"But i am happy mami. I have you and my baby girl. i don't need anyone else."_

_Her mother looked at her and took a heavy breath._

_"So you're not gonna get married again?"_

_"Mami, there are things in our lives which happens only once. We live only once and die only once. and love., that happens only once mami. it doesn't happen again and a again."_

_"Ok mija but what about Brittany?"_

_"Why? what's wrong with Brittany?"_

_"Don't you think she needs another parent darling? she can't come to you for everything mija. she needs someone to talk to. someone who won't threaten to beat up everyone that looks at her the wrong way."_

_Santana shook her head. she knew what her mother was implying. Santana was very over protective of her daughter. but she didn't wanna accept that she wasn't enough for her baby girl._

_"She's just fine mama. She's got something which even I don't have. She has her mom's letters"_

* * *

The clock struck twelve and Brittany was thrilled. she wished herself a Happy b'day and ran down stairs to find her pile of presents on the coffee table. She saw the huge pile of presents lying on the table. there were even some big boxes on the ground. She quickly looked through her presents searching for the one she wanted the most. The letter from her mom. Brittany's mom died 8 years ago.

* * *

_8 years ago_

_Santana was sitting in front of her wife's doctor. she couldn't belive this was happening. just 30 minutes ago she was happier than she had ever been.. her wife had given birth to their baby daughter. a little brown eyed blonde who was the perfect mix of Santana and her wife. but now she couldn't belive what she was hearing. she felt numb all over._

_"Mrs. Lopez? can you hear me?" The doctor's gentle voice brought santana out of her thoughts. she looked at the doctor through teary eyes._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Lopez. but you're wife's condition is very critical. She doesn't have much time. We tried our best. She had severe internal bleeding. I'm sorry we couldn't do more. She knew there would be complications in her delivery. But she also knew how much you wanted this child. She loved this baby more than her life. I'm very sorry Mrs. Lopez"_

_Santana nodded at the doctor and got up. She walked out of the doctor's office without saying a word. She didn't know what to say. She wondered what she would've done if she had known about this earlier. She walked near her wife's room and gently opened the door. She saw that her mother was in there holding her wife's hand and sobbing quietly. The blonde held onto her mother in law's hand tightly. She loved Maribel as much as she loved her own mother._

_"Mami please look at me."_

_Maribel looked at her daughter in law and a fresh set of tears fell from her eyes. the blonde reached over and gently wiped the tears away from her free hand and smiled at the older latina._

_"Mami I want my daughter to know me. I want her to know Who her mom was, what she was like. if anyone ever asks her I want her to be able to answer all these questions herself. I'm leaving these 8 letters for her..1 for each of her 1st 8 birthdays. These letters have everything that I want to tell my baby girl. These letters are going to be her memories of her mom"_

_Santana couldn't take it anymore. she walked in not looking at her wife and rested her hand on her mother's shoulders. Maribel looked up at her and smiled. The older latina took the letters that the blonde was giving her and kissed her daughter in law gently on her forehead. Then she gave her daughter a comforting smile and quietly left the room._

_Santana sat down at the chair her mother vacated. She still refused to look at the blonde. she was hurting so much and she was mad at her wife for hiding this from her._

_"Hey San. will you be my friend?"_

_fresh tears escaped from Santana's eyes when she heard her wife's angelic voice. she shook her head furiously. the blonde put her hand on Santana's chin and lifted her face up to look into her eyes. Santana couldn't stop crying. She loved the woman in front of her more than anything else and the thought of losing her was killing her._

_"You're very bad baby." Santana croaked out._

_The blonde smiled at her gently._

_"San, please promise me you'll never cry. coz you know, you look very bad when you cry." Santana let out a chuckle. She wiped her tears and took her wife's hand in both her own and smiled at her._

_"San can you promise me something else too?" Santana looked into the sparkling eyes she loved so much and nodded._

_"Will you.. Will you name our daughter Brittany?"_

_Instantly more tears filled Santana's eyes and they widened with disbelief. the blonde noticed the change in her wife's demeanour and lowered her head._

_"I'm sorry San. I'm so sorry. I just-" Sanatana quickly squeezed the hand she was holding and cut her off._

_"Ok baby.. I'll name our baby girl Brittany" Sanatana then gently kissed her wife on the lips and watched as the blonde smile at her peacefully and fell asleep. She got into her wife's bed and lied down next to her and held her close for the final time._

* * *

Brittany finally found her mom's letter underneath the huge pile of present. It had her name in front and a big number 8 in the back. She quickly ripped it open and began to read.

_My Darling baby girl Brittany,_

_Happy Birthday baby. You are 8 years old today. I'm sure you look just like your mami. That same smile and those same eyes._

Brittany pouted. "No I look like you" she said it out loud. Then she realized no one was there and gave a sad sigh and continued read her mom's letter.

_So baby tell me. Does your mami still go to bed with her socks on? _

Brittany nodded her head with a smile. Her mami always goes to sleep with her socks on.

_I guess some things never change. Baby, today you are a big girl and I know that you will be able to understand what I have to tell you. Darling today, I will tell you a story. A story about your mami, me and Brittany._

Brittany looked at the letter with a confused expression on her face. Brittany?


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N_

Ok so here's the next chapter. i'm not really satisfied with this though..it just seems to suck a bit.:( but i hope you guys will like it. i promise to do better. and i'm looking for Beta. i got a few more stories to put up and i need a bit of help. so PM me if interested. anyway thanx was the reviews guys. enjoy..R&R

* * *

_11 Years Ago_

Santana was late again. She hated getting up early. She was not a morning person at all. She preferred the dark anyway. Night was definitely the best time of the day. She heard her alarm go off again and woke up with groan. She checked the time and realized it was almost 8.30.

_Oh shit. I'm so fucking late. Brittany's gonna kill me._

She quickly got out of bed and rushed to get dressed. She was a massive headache coz of all the late night activities she did but she hurried nevertheless coz she knew how pissed her best friend was gonna be.

After a quick good bye to her mother Santana rushed off to school. She ignored the girls trying to flirt with her and ran all the way to the basketball court where her best friend was waiting for her.

When she eneterd the gym she noticed Brittany was already getting warmed up. Santana dropped her bag and jogged towards the blonde.

"Hey Britt" She greeted her friend with an apologetic smile and a side hug.

Brittany looked at the smiling latina and gave her a stern look.

"You're late again San"

"Sorry Britt but you know I can't wake up so early."

"Can't wake up or were you scared." Brittany smirked at her shorter friend.

"Hey Santana Lopez is never scared of any one. ok?"

"Ya ya. But she always loses in Basketball to Brittany Pierce."

"Whatever B. Do you wanna talk or do you wanna play?"

"What's the point _sanny_..You're just gonna lose again. it's so easy that it's just too boring for me now." Brittany teased. She loved how competitive her best friend was and knew how easily the latina got annoyed by Brittany's teasing.

"I'm not gonna lose today Brittany." Santana said with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

Brittany smirked. "You say that everyday as well San"

"We'll See Britt. Bring it on"

"We will see." Brittany smiled and grabbed her ball.

The two best friends walked to the center of the basketball court getting ready to play their usual one on one game they had been playing since the second day of college. they were in their final year of college, almost ready to graduate. Santana was a business major and Brittany was majoring in Education. The two were extreme opposites. The only thing they had in common was that they were both gay. Santana was the college player. She was not at all picky when it came to girls. The only quality she wanted was that the girl had to be fucking hot. She didn't care how old they were or if their IQ was the same as their age. Most girls in college were crazy over the hot latina. She was drop dead gorgeous and she had a bigger dick than most of the guys at knew she was the hottest girl in school and she dressed like super model to flaunt all her assets. She was never too shy to flirt with any girl regardless of their sexuality. She always got what she wanted. The only girl Santana didn't flirt with was Brittany. Brittany meant everything to Santana. She loved her best friend more than anyone else but it was always 100% platonic. and she knew that Brittany would never go out with a girl like her and that she'll probably get her ass kicked by the blonde if she tried to flirt with her.

Brittany was everything Santana was not. She was sweet and kind. She respected girls and was always honest with everyone. She didn't like how Santana treated some girls and always made sure to let her know how she felt about all the girls Santana slept with. Brittany had a girlfriend when she started college but her friendship with Santana was affecting the relationship and one day she had to make the ultimate choice between her Best friend and her Girlfriend. though she loved her girl alot Brittany knew that she won't be able to survive without the fiery latina. She chose friendship over love. Most people at their college always thought there was something more than just friendship between the two girls. But Brittany knew that Santana was not the type of girl she wanted to have a relationship with. She also knew that she was not Santana's type. Santana only liked hot girls in minimal clothing. Brittany was undoubtadly the preetiest girl in school. but she was a tom boy. she preferred baggy jeans and comfortable shirts to short dresses and tight skirts. She prefered spending her time playing basket ball or dancing rather than gossiping and getting dolled up. Santana and Brittany were Best friends . Just Best friends.

Sanatana lost the toss and Brittany got possesion of the ball. She was extremely good at basket ball. She was almost 5'9" and she had a good 5" on the latina. her height gave her a huge advantage in winning the game almost everyday. and all the dancing she did since she was a kid gave her amazing agility and flexibility and that helped defend almost every shot Sanatana tried to take. 20 minutes into the game and Santana was already frustrated. Brittany had scored god knows how many baskets and she had scored none. this did not appeal to the highly competitve latina. she was out of breath and her best friend was dancing around the court doing a stupid victory dance like the energizer bunny. Santana glared at Brittany. She hated losing everyday Brittany was getting ready to shoot yet again and Santana quickly ran towards her and pushed her just as Brittany jumped to take the shot. Brittany tumbled down and Santana collected the ball before her friend could realize what was happening and easily made her first shot. She watched as the ball fall through the hoop and turned around with a smirk to look at her best friend who was glaring at her from the floor. Brittany brushed her self off and got up and quickly closed the distance between her and the smirking latina. She was fuming.

"Oh hey Britt. I'm sorry you slipped. But did you see me score? I'm all sorts of awesome."

"Slip? Are you fucking kidding me Santana? If you can't win fairly then let's not play anymore. there's no need for you to cheat." Brittany was glaring at the shorter girl and Santana quickly stopped smirking and glared back at her best friend.

"Hey it's not my fault you can't even jump. Don't call me a cheater."

"Can't jump?you're a blady cheater Santana. that's the only way you'll win against me."

"Brittany stop it. Don't call me a cheater. I'm not a cheater." Santana was fuming at this point. She knew what she did was wrong but she hates losing everyday. just coz she gave her a little nudge Brittany shouldn't call her a cheater. Santana Lopez did not Cheat.

Brittany looked at her angry best friend with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"_Sanatana is a Cheater, She is a cheater, She is a cheater." _Brittany mocked her friend with a child like voice.

Santana was fuming. She knew there was only one way to shut Brittany up. She quikly took Brittany's arm in hers and bent it behind the blonde's back holding it firmly and making the blonde shriek in pain.

"Oh god stop screaming blondie"

"Hey don't call me blondie."

"Why not Britt? you are after all blonde. just like most of the bimbo's we know" Santana smirked at her glaring best friend..

"Oh yeah? well atleast i'm not as stupid as those bimbo's you keep chasing."

"Hey Santana Lopez does not chase girls. Girls chase me."

"Yeah right I forgot. _Santana's so sweet, Santana's so hot, she's so handsome_" Brittany mocked the latina in a high pitched voice.

"I'm not as handsome as you Britt, You have the better mustache" Santana teased the taller girl. Britytany took another step closer to the latina with a menacing look on her face.

"Was that a joke _Santana_?" Brittany almost growled.

"What if it was _Brittany_?" Santana stepped closer pretending that she wasn't intimidated by the taller girl. She knew Brittany could easily kick her ass but she was not ready to back down.

"I don't like jokes Santana"

"yeah well, I don't like you Brittany" Santana retorted. they glared at each other for a moment more and then turned in the opposite directions and walked away.

* * *

By lunch time the whole campus knew about the fight between the two best friends. It was not at all a rare occurrence. Santana and Brittany had fights almost every day but they rarely lasted for longer than a few hours. The two girls just couldn't function without each other. Brittany entered the cafeteria and scanned the floor looking which table she should join. She was still angry at Santana and though she missed the latina, she was no gonna give in first. She noticed her friends Kurt and Blaine sitting together on a table on the quieter side and walked toward them with a smile.

"Hey guys.. mind if i join you?" The two boys looked up from their conversation to look at the smiling blonde standing next to their table.

"Hey Brittany. Of course we don't mind.. we were actually waiting for you." Kurt smiled at the blonde. Kurt always liked Brittany. She was the sweetest girl he knew. Although he could never understand the relationship between Brittany and Santana he knew how much Brittany cared about the fiery latina.

"Thanx kurtie. Santana and i had a another fight." Brittany replied sadly.

"Aw..what happened this time sweetie?"

"I don't know Kurt. She's just so infuriating at times you know. She fights with me over small things all the time and irritates me constantly. she never plays fair and that's pretty annoying too. God i hate her at times." Brittany finished with a sigh.

Kurt looked at the blonde girl and smiled understandingly.

"I know sweetie. But we both know how much you love her the other times. Santana and you are a two shot Britt. I don't understand why you two aren't a couple. you're so cute together."

Brittany's eyes widened at kurt's word. She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Oh god no Kurt. that's gross. Santana and I would probably kill each other in a week if we were a couple."

Kurt was about to reply when he noticed Brittany's gaze shifting towards the door.

Santana was walking into the cafeteria with her other closest friend puck. Santana looked around the cafeteria and noticed Brittany sitting with Kurt and Blaine. She was a little sad to see the Blonde not sitting at their usual table. Suddenly Brittany turned and the two best friends locked eyes. They averted their gazes as quickly as they met and looked away from each other not showing any emotion in their faces.

Santana turned away from Brittany towards puck with a sigh.

"For fuck's sake Lopez why don't you two just kiss and make up?"

"Shut it puckerman. I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh you don't know what i'm talking about? Well i don't know if you have noticed this Lopez but you turn into an annoying whining bitch every time you and Blondie there have a fight. So i was just simply suggesting maybe you guys should just fuck each other all ready and put everyone out of their misery." Puck smirked at the glaring latina.

"Shut up puck and don't you dare call her blondie. and i don't wanna fuck her. she's just my best friend. and god she irritates me so much at times. She gets all sensitive and upset over the slightest things. it's so freaking annoying" Santana almost yelled.

"_Freaking_? Seriously Lopez? But hey c'mon we both know what's gonna happen next San." Puck said gently."You can't function without her Lopez. so just do your self a favor and get your sorry ass over there and apologize for whatever it is that you did."

"What makes you think it was my fault?" Santana asked in a timid voice that was uncharacteristic of her. Puck just gave her a stern look and nodded his head towards Brittany.

"Fine I guess I'll be the bigger person." Santana whined.

"What you are, is Whipped Lopez..She's got you whipped good." Puck shouted at the retreating latina receiving a middle finger as the response.

Kurt and Blaine continued talking among themselves leaving Brittany to her thoughts. Brittany was miserable without Santana.

"Hey Britt-Britt" Brittany lifted her head from her still uneaten food and stared at the girl standing next to her. Santana was smiling shyly at her and came abit closer towards her.

"I'm so sorry B. I didn't mean what i said. and I'm sorry I cheated as well." Brittany looked at her best friend and noticed the sincerity in her eyes.

"It's ok San. I shouldn't have yelled at you either. forgive me?" Brittany held out her pinkie to the latina. Santana beamed at her best friend and quickly attached her pinkie with the blonde's.

"Of course B. You're my best friend. I missed you"

_"You'd think they haven't seen each other in months instead of just a few hours"_ Kurt whispered to Blaine.

Brittany and Santana took no notice of what the boy said.

"I missed you too San."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N

Sorry for the delay in updating. t's just a bit hard to write this. i'm not that happy with this chapter. but i hope you guys will like it. please read and review. and i'm sorry for all the grammar and spelling mistakes.

* * *

After having going for a movie and dinner with Santana, Brittany got back to her house just after 11. She was living with her mother's younger sister. Living with her aunt was easy. she was pretty easygoing and basically let Brittany live her life as long as she didn't get into trouble. Brittany had a curfew on weekdays though. Brittany was not a morning person so her aunt insisted that Brittany come home before 10 and be in bed by 11 on weekdays. But Brittany always lost track of time when she was spending time with her best friend. She tried sneaking into her room but she barely managed to get to the second step on the stairs leading to her room when the lights came on.

_Fuck, Busted_

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" Brittany slowly turned around and faced her aunt who was standing near the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey aunt S..you're looking good. did you do something to your hair?" Brittany gave her aunt her most charming smile and innocent look and slowly walked towards her.

"nice try B. You're late. where were you?"

"Sorry aunt S. it's just San and I had another fight today coz she cheated when i was beating her in our usual basketball game. and we spent almost 4 hours without talking to each other so we missed each other a lot so to catch up with the time we lost we hung out after classes and lost track of time."

"Only 4 hours? you see each other every day and spend every waking minute with each other. I don't understand your relationship little B"

"San is my best friend aunt S"

"just be careful Britty. You might not even realize it when this friendship might turn to love and I for one think you can do so much better than Santana Lopez"

"yuck aunt S.. San and I fall in love?gross..she's Santana..She's just my Best my best friend..eugh." Brittany shuddered.

"Whatever you say B. Now get to bed."

"Good night Susu.." Brittany yawned and made her way to her room. Susan smiled at Brittany's childhood nick name for her.

"Good night baby girl"

* * *

It was Valentines day and Xavier's College was filled with excitement. Santana had her annual Valentines day party that night and every one was gossiping about who was going with whom and people were looking forward to seeing who Santana would pick to be her date for the night. Santana had this party every year and it was the third biggest party she had for the year. the second biggest party was the one she had for her b'day and the first one was the party she had for Brittany on the blonde's b'day. Santana's parties were famous and notorious. more than 2 to 300 people attended and it was always a success. people always wondered why the latina celebrated her best friend's b'day with more excitement than her own and it added to suspicion every one had that the two best friends were more than just friends.

Brittany was waiting for Santana on their usual bench on the campus ground watching the people passing her by occasionally saying hi to a few of her class mates. She saw Dean Schuester scolding another student for wearing a sinfully short skirt that barely covered her ass. Dean Schue was a kind man but he was kind of a strict disciplinarian when it came to the way his students dressed. but it was a losing battle. Brittany watched the dean scold another girl and turned her attention to the college entrance where she noticed Prof. Holly Holiday walking in. Holly was the English literature professor and she was without a doubt the hottest professor Brittany has ever seen. She chuckled to herself when she remembered that Santana had the biggest crush on Holly. She was tall had long straight blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She always wore very sexy clothes that always gave her sexy but elegant look. today she was wearing a fitting white shirt and an extremely short black tight skirt with black strapped high heels. Brittany watched as Prof. Holly walked by and saw the boys all around drooling staring at the blonde teacher. She shook her head chuckling to her self as she saw Dean Schue walking up to the blonde professor. The whole college knew about the Dean schue and Prof. Holly's attraction to each other. Brittany was getting bored waiting for Santana to arrive so she decided to entertain herself and stealthily got near the Dean and Prof. Holiday trying to listen into their conversation.

"Good morning Holly. Can i talk to you for a bit"

"Morning Will. What's up?"

"I'm sorry to bring this up again Holly but you know short skirts are not allowed in college."

"What? But this is the latest fashion...infact, some girls don't even wear skirts these days. and don't i look nice Will?" Holly gave the Dean a seductive look while slowly walking closer. Will swallowed visibly while turning into a deep shade of red.

"You look hot." Will turned fully red when he realized what he said. Holly gave him an amused smile and asked with a smirk,

"Hot?"

"uh Beautiful I meant beautiful. You look Beautiful Holly. But if you expose like this, then these youngsters..."

"What do you mean by these youngsters. Am I not young?"

"No no You are young.. You're very young" Will was practically squirming now talking to the blonde professor.

"and hot right?"Holly smirked again. Will turned even a deeper shade of red.

"But you wear very boring clothes Will. I mean really sweater vests?"

"I Know. Till Mrs. Schuester was alive...I would occasionally wear fancy clothes. But then after emma died there's just no point"

"What do you mean there's no point Will?" Will raised an eyebrow in curiosity while he watched holly move closer towards him with a shy smile.

"Mr. Schuester" Holly said while pointing to will and then pointed to herself.

"Ms. Holiday." and then she blushed turning red while she whispered her next words still pointing at herself.

"Mrs. Schuester" Will blushed furiously while holly walked away from him with a wink.

Brittany was staring at her Dean with an amused smile while he watched Prof. Holiday walk away swinging her hips seductively. Brittany heard the whole conversation and she was laughing internally at how red her Dean was. She looked towards their bench and noticed that Santana still wasn't there. So she decided to tease the dean a bit more. She took one of her valentines friendship bands and slowly walked towards him standing right behind him and shouted.

"Happy Valentines Day" Brittany grabbed the Dean's hand and tied the friendship band around his wrist.

"Pierce. always scaring me. What are you doing now?" Will looked at his favorite student with an amused smile. Brittany was his favorite student. He knew that she lost her father a couple of years ago and he felt like she was his own daughter. the young blonde was childishly innocent and naturally lovable that Will felt protective of her. and Brittany reminded him of his own daughter. also She was the only one who had any control over the School rebel and resident badass Santana Lopez.

"It's a Valentines Friendship band sir. Now not only am I your student, I'm also your friend."Brittany replied with one of her trademark megawatt smiles. Will looked at the beaming blonde lovingly.

"Ah that's great Pierce.I'm honored." Brittany remembered the Dean's earlier conversation with the Prof. Holiday and decided to tease him.

"So Dean, You look extremely happy today?" Brittany wiggled her eyebrows while smiling at the dean mischievously.

"What do you mean extremely happy?" Will squirmed a bit.

"Well you know sir, more than usual." Will sighed and gave her a gentle smile

"Oh well yeah i am coz my daughter is coming back tonight." Brittany's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Your Daughter?" Will's face lit up with happiness while talking about his daughter. He took out his wallet and showed Brittany a photo graph of himself with an attractive blonde girl.

"Yeah my daughter Quinn. She's actually my sister's daughter but i raised her as my own after her parents died when se was just 3 months old. She's coming back from England tonight. She was studying there at Oxford University."

Brittany watched as the older man's face light up with pride and happiness. She felt genuinely happy for her dean and gave the man a warm smile.

"That's great sir. But then if you don't mind me asking why did Quinn go to College in England? I mean don't get me wrong coz it's great she's in Oxford but we have awesome colleges here in the good old US as well.." Will chuckled at the blonde and gestured her to walk with him while continuing the conversation.

"Actually Pierce we all used to live there but after Emma passed away i just couldn't live there anymore." Will gave Brittany a sad smile.

"Quinn didn't come back with you?" Will shook his head sadly.

"No she had to finish her studies but I feel so lonely now and I miss her terribly so I told her to complete her final year here in our college, after all we are no less than Oxford. Right?"

Brittany smiled warmly at her dean and saluted

"Right Sir." Will chuckled at the blonde.

"Brittany you'll look out for Quinn won't you? You'll take care of my baby while she's here?" Brittany nodded and gave the man a genuine smile.

"Of course sir. I'll look out for her. Don't worry."

"Thank You Pierce. now find that troublemaking best friend of yours and get to class.. oh and Brittany please keep my daughter away from Santana." Will smiled at Brittany and walked away.

Brittany chuckled amusedly and shook her head. She knew the Dean didn't like Santana much and speaking of Santana where the hell is she? they were gonna get late to class if the latina didn't show up soon. She looked around to see if she could see the other girl and saw something near the bleachers that made her blood boil. Santana was there standing near the bleachers talking to a blonde cheerleader while standing extremely close that it was impossible to see anything between them. Brittany was fuming. She was waiting for the latina for more than 30 minutes and there she was flirting with a yet another stupid girl. Brittany marched towards the couple fuming.

Santana didn't notice Brittany walking towards her. Her attention was completely on the blonde cheerleader in front of her who was flirting shamelessly with her. Santana leaned in closer to the blonde and whispered in her ear.

"So Hannah would you like to be my date to my party tonight? She whispered huskily. the blonde giggled and looked down shyly while agreeing.

"I would love to San." Santana winced for a second. she hated when people called her San. Only Brittany was allowed to call her that. but she decided to let it go coz the cheerleader was hot as hell and she wanted to get in her pants.

She lifted the blondes face by her chin and slowly leaned in and whispered against her lips.

"We're gonna have so much fun Tina." the blonde glared at her.

"My name is Hannah." Santana faltered for a second but recovered quickly. she was used to this. she could never remember names but she knew how to handle this situation. She gave the blonde a seductive look.

"I'm sorry baby but I got so lost in your eyes, I forgot your name." the blonde looked at her with lusty eyes.

"Really Santana?"

"Really Hannah" Santana leaned in and captured the blonde's lips in hers and at that exact moment someone cleared their throat and the couple tore apart.

"Oh hey San. Good Morning." Brittany gave the latina a sarcastic smile and gave the blonde a fake cheery smile. Santana groaned. She knew what was coming,

"So San while I was waiting for you on our bench Rachel dropped by and told me to thank you for the wonderful time last night and said she can't wait to hook up with you at your party." Brittany finished with a smirk looking at the fuming blonde cheerleader.

_fuck_ Santana cursed under her breath and hoped she wouldn't get slapped.

"What? What the fuck Santana? I thought you wanted me to be your exclusive date to your party." Hannah was furious and she tore hand away from the latina and walked away fuming. Santana called after her.

"Hey C'mon..uh Tina..shit Rachel? fuck what's your name?" the blonde flipped the latina off and walked towards locker rooms.

Brittany laughed out loud at her frustrated best friend.

"It's Hannah by the way." Santana glared at her but the blonde just chuckled.

"Go away Britt. you wasted my half an hour." Brittany stopped smiling.

"Wasted your time? i was waiting for you on the quad for the last half hour you ass." Santana looked at the blonde. She had forgotten that she was supposed to meet her friend when she saw the cheerleaders practicing in their skimpy uniforms. She smiled apologetically.

"Shit I'm sorry B. I lost track of time." Brittany looked at her and gave an exasperated sigh.

"San don't you get tired running after these stupid girls?"

"Hey i don't chase girls they.." Brittany cut her short.

"Yeah Yeah I know. They chase you but can't you just find one girl with beauty and brains?" Santana looked at her skeptically.

"Beauty and brains? where am i gonna find someone like that B?" She asked her friend with a raised eye brow. Brittany just shrugged.

"Besides B I'm only passing my time with these girls. coz I haven't found the one yet" Brittany raised an eyebrow.

"The one?" Santana gave her a reassuring smile.

"Yeah Britt. the one"

"The one what?"

"The one who can make my toes curl and make my heart beat faster B. The one who can give me butterflies and make me tingle. the one who makes something happen inside of me B" Santana answered dreamily.

"Makes what happen?" Brittany asked innocently while looking at her best friend. Santana smirked at her.

"Something happens B. I can't explain it you won't understand." Santana linked her arm with Brittany and started walking towards their class while continuing the conversation.

"You know B the girl who can make Santana Lopez fall in love would be one of a kind. when she walks the world will stare at er and when she stops the time will stop with her. and when she smiles.." Brittany was getting annoyed with Santana's rambling about the girl of her dreams and cut her off.

"Yeah yeah that's all great San. But what are you gonna do when you find her?"they stopped near their lockers to get their books. Santana turned to Brittany and smiled.

"What am I gonna do?"

"Yeah San. what will you do?" Santana smiled mischievously and got down on one knee in front of Brittany. Brittany smiled amusedly.

"I will kneel down, spread my arms"She spread her arms "and say Hey whoever you are I love you." Santana turned around with her arms spread while saying I love you and almost knocked into a girl. the other girl looked at her confused and Santana stared at her with her mouth open. the girl in front of her was one of the most beautiful girls the latina had seen in her life. she had shoulder length blonde hair and bright green eyes. she was dressed in a really short skirt that barely reached her mid thighs and a tight red shirt. she was wearing red strapped high heels which made her legs look incredibly sexy and long. Santana stared shamelessly at the girl with her mouth open. the blonde looked at the latina kneeled in front of her and asked.

"I'm sorry. but what did you say?" Santana blinked and answered while getting up.

"I love you." Santana smirked and the strange blonde in front of her looked taken back by the declaration.

"Sorry?" The blonde raised an eyebrow and glared. Santana gave her one of her trade mark sexy smiles.

"Don't be sorry babe. I love you." She winked at the blonde and the blonde scoffed.

"Well excuse me." The blonde passed the latina and walked away without a second look at her. Brittany was standing behind Santana trying to remember why the blonde looked so familiar. then she suddenly remembered and called after the blonde running towards her.

"Quinn wait." Santana turned and looked at the strange blonde with a warm smile and said to herself.

"Quinn"


End file.
